phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Rollercoaster: The Musical!
|image = Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg |season = 2 |production = 239 |broadcast = 110 |story = Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |writer = May Chan Jennifer Keene Martin Olson Scott Peterson |storyboards = Flammarion Ferreira Wendy Grieb Robert F. Hughes Chris Headrick Chong Lee |director = Dan Povenmire Robert F. Hughes |us = January 29, 2011 |xd = February 7, 2011 |international = February 3, 2011 (Disney XD UK) February 17, 2011 (Disney Channel Brazil) February 17, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin American) | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} In this musical, Phineas and Ferb revisit the day they built their gigantic rollercoaster. Using a combination of music, songs and dance, Phineas and Ferb build a rollercoaster in their backyard, Candace tries to bust them by getting their mom to return from the grocery store early, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes another attempt to pull the Eastern Seaboard to the west using tinfoil and a giant magnet. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb make another rollercoaster, but it has something extra: music, songs and dancing. Phineas sings about their big idea, Candace sings about busting her brothers, Isabella sings her catchphrase, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz sings about his evil plan. Phineas says his line from the beginning of the original episode, and then says to do it with spontaneously breaking into songs and dance. Ferb asks how he knows if they will break into song. They start anyway, as Phineas begins to sing Ferb, I Know What We're Gonna Do Today. The episode is just like the original, except for the songs and many additional characters. (See Carpe Diem, errors) Songs * Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today) Comic Con 2010 * You're Goin' Down * Whatcha Doin' Comic Con 2010 * My Whole World is the Screen * Mom Look * Aren't You A Little Young to Build a Rollercoaster * Back in Gimmelshtump * Rollercoaster (song) * Carpe Diem End Credits Carl tries to convince Major Monogram to sing again but he refuses since he was cut off twice already, and Carl tells that he's a good singer also ask to do it again and reminds him about the song Carpe Diem. As Major Monogram was starting to sing, the end logos out and he yells "Oh come on!". Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Sings in Aren't You A Little Young to Build a Rollercoaster Ferb's Line Sings in Rollercoaster (song) Whatcha doin'? Sings in Whatcha Doin' (song). Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters through a secret door on the side of the house. The same as Rollercoaster. Evil Jingle Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on January 21, 2011. * Perry left his agent hat on for a part of the Carpe Diem song, though no one seemed to notice. * There is a game on disney.com called "Coolest Coaster Designer Ever." It is based on the episode, and has the Rollercoaster (song) in it. * This is the first episode where Linda's parents and Lawrence's parents appear at the same time. * This Episode has a record of 9 songs, making this the episode with the most songs. * Linda is correct when she says that "moose" is the plural of "moose". "Meese" plays off the joke that since the plural of goose is geese, the plural of moose should be meese. * Buford breaks the fourth wall by calling the two boys with the fliers "extras," as does Doofenshmirtz by acknowledging the cut to black at the end of the first act, and when Major Monogram's song is cut off the 2nd time (he's cut off by the next video clip) and 3rd time (he's cut off by the end credits). Production Information * A Promo on Disney Channel Asia showed clips from the episode, along with some other Sneak Peeks. Disney Channel Asia Preview for Phineas and Ferb for 2011 * Martin Olson states that he and the staff "think episode is the best thing we've ever done. Dan, Swampy and all of us putting the show together love the way it came together, and dream of it becoming the basis for a Broadway show." Martin Olson on Soundcloud * According to Laura Dickinson, this episode is a part of Season 2. POParitatville interview * Originally set to air on Friday, January 28, the airdate was changed to Saturday, January 29 a few days before airing, most likely due to avoid competing against Nickelodeon's highly-publicized SpongeBob SquarePants special event, "Legends of Bikini Bottom."ToonZone January. International Premieres * February 3, 2011 (Disney XD UK) * February 17, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America and Disney Channel Brazil)Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America's February 2011 Complete Schedule Errors * During the song "You're going down", the color of Stacy's neckband repeatedly switched from being the color Tan to the color Purple. * This episode takes place in the summer; however, one of the dancers has to "pick up their kid from school." However, It could possibly be Summer School that she is talking about. * During the song, Rollercoaster, the building they are going in a corkscrew around is rotating the wrong way, giving the impression that they are going up the corkscrew backwards. * When Linda says "I'm worried about you sometimes Candace", her headband color is yellow instead of red. * During one of the rollercoaster scenes, the kids from Rollercoaster appear sitting instead of Phineas and Ferb's friends. * When Phineas and Ferb saw Meap, Meap should've been in the ship they re-made for him. He may have possibly, re-made it back to his old ship that crashed. It could also be an exact copy of his old ship. * In the Rollercoaster song, after Phineas and the others get snakes on them, his hair is green. * It is unkown why Good Future and Bad Future Candaces are there, since they went back to the first day of summer when Phineas and Ferb built the original rollercoaster, not this day, which is obvioulsy later than the first day of summer. * During a section of Carpe Diem, Ferb's larger eye is in front of his smaller eye. * In Carpe Diem Love Handel looks like when they were doing their farewell concert than they were now. * Unnamed dream Sergeant appears even though he is a dream character. This possibly makes him a real character. * Jerry the Platypus, and Doofenshmirtz's clone from Run Away Runway appear in Carpe Diem even though they are don't exist anymore. Continuity * As the title implies, this episode is a musical adaptation of "Rollercoaster" and some scenes were reused. * The dancers from Impress My Professor makes an appearance at the grocery store. * During Doofenshmirtz's number, Norm can be seen dancing at the end of the male chorus line and Ballony can be seen in the backround during the song. * The third time Ferb is seen dressed like a woman. ("Let's Take a Quiz", "Gaming the System") * Perry's entrance to his lair and Major Monogram's briefing is the same as Rollercoaster. * Candace's spacesuit, winter coat and her broken body are seen in the song Mom Look. ("Out To Launch", ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"), ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Candace's "Mom Suit" makes a third appearance. ("Toy to the World", "Perry Lays an Egg") * Nearly every character in the series up to Season 2 appears in the Carpe Diem song, including Balloony, Meap, and Mitch from "The Chronicles of Meap" the Brobots from I, Brobot, Nosey from The Lake Nose Monster, Mishti Patel from That Sinking Feeling, and Blay'n and Clewn't from Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, among others. * The goozim makes his second appearance ("Got Game?"). * When Candace and Linda exit the store, Good Future Candace and Bad Future Candace can be seen in the background behind a car. * Despite this episode being an adaptation of the boy's first project of the series, many characters who did not appear in this episode originally appear during songs (Stacy, Jenny, Coltrane, Jeremy, Vanessa, Irving, Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls (except Ginger and Katie), Norm, Good Future and Bad Future Candace and Dr. Gevaarlijk). * Major Monogram said "Come on!" similar to the way Dr. Doofenshmirtz said it in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". * Before unveiling the rollercoaster, Phineas says "Mark your calenders 'cause your gonna want to tell your grandchildren about the time you rode the coolest....coaster...EVER!". As seen in the Original Pitch, this line was originally going to be in "Rollercoater" but was removed. Allusions * During Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today), Phineas and Ferb are seen in scenes that parody many famous musicals, including Cats, The Phantom of the Opera, Oklahoma!, Singin' in the Rain, Fiddler on the Roof, West Side Story, The Music Man, Les Miserables, The King and I, and Chicago. * During You're Goin' Down, Candace is seen dressed as a superhero resembling Batman, including the classic 'Bat-signal'; as well as a radio announcer next to an exploding blimp, referencing Herbert Morrison's coverage of the Hindenburg disaster which included the now-famous line "oh, the humanity." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * as Himself * as Meap * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Skyler Gisondo, Jennifer Hale, Django Marsh, Isabella Murad, Ashley Tisdale References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes